


Of Surprises & Threats

by EL1X1R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EL1X1R/pseuds/EL1X1R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation only drabble between Draco and Hermione on the night of their baby's arrival. Rated T for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Surprises & Threats

“Draco.”

 

“Hmm...”

 

“Draco. Wake up!”

 

“Granger, I am not getting you a mango-pickle ice-cream, or some equally disgusting concoction right now. Go to sleep.”

 

“It’s Malfoy. And I don’t need a fucking ice-cream.”

 

“Then why are you bugging me at this ungodly hour, woman!?”

 

“.....”

 

“.....”

 

“My water broke.”

 

“.....”

 

“.....”

 

“Fuck! Where the fuck is your bag? And why can’t I find the floo powder? That’s it, everyone’s fired! I think I’ve got everything...St. Mungos!”

 

“.....”

 

“.....”

 

“Forget something?”

 

“No time for jokes, Granger. Come on!”

 

\-----

 

“Omg. OMG. Oh my god.”

 

“Draco, shut the fuck up.”

 

“Mr. Malfoy, you need to calm down.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do, you nutter!”

 

\-----

 

“She kicked me out...she actually kicked _me_ out.”

 

“Dammit.”

 

“Did you bet on this, weasel?”

 

“It was clearly a mistake. I thought you would last a little longer.”

 

“.....”

 

“.....”

 

“Never say that again.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

\-----

 

“Mr. Malfoy, you can come in now.”

 

“I knew you couldn’t resist my ch.....Oh My Fucking God, we are never having sex again!”

 

“.....”

 

“.....”

 

“.....”

 

“I’ll shut up now.”

 

“Wise choice.”

 

\-----

 

“Do you really have to squeeze my hand so hard, or are you just taking revenge for my earlier faux paus?”

 

“.....”

 

“H...how’s magical prosthetics these days?”

 

\-----

 

“Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Mr. Malfoy?”

 

“Sure. Anything to get my hand away from my wife’s....I mean, of course! It would be my pleasure.”

 

“.....”

 

“Wh...What.....”

 

“.....”

 

“For fuck’s sake, Draco. Did you actually faint!?”

 

\-----

 

“It’s a boy.”

 

“Isn’t he beautiful?”

 

“Thank you...it was a tough journey, especially hard on my part, but I’m glad...”

 

“Shut up or I’ll name him Harry.”

 

“.....”

 

“.....”

 

“Anything you say, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a little something I found lying around in my folders. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
